Project Summary ? Bioinformatics Core Bioinformatics now plays a central role in supporting research in biomedical and all life sciences; data-intensive research methodologies like RNA sequencing have become foundational techniques. The researchers of today must have a grasp of the concepts for how these technologies can advance their research. To support the growing and diversified informatics needs, bioinformatics cores have to evolve to not only provide computational infrastructure and the expertise to perform high-throughput data analysis, but also increasingly to serve as centers of education driving the training of informatically savvy researchers who can effectively utilize and interpret the data. Having built strong foundations for bioinformatics resources in Delaware under previous DE-INBRE funding cycles, the Bioinformatics Core will further expand its reach and impact throughout the State. The DE-INBRE Bioinformatics Core is organized as a Bioinformatics Network of Delaware (BiND) with a Steering Committee that includes representatives from all Partner Institutions to help guide and shape Delaware INBRE?s bioinformatics initiatives and create synergies to meet the evolving needs of the program. In particular, DE-INBRE IV will increase accessibility of bioinformatics resources and expertise currently concentrated at University of Delaware (UD), bio-imaging and computational neuroscience at Delaware State University (DSU), and biomedical and clinical informatics resources housed at Nemours/Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children (Nemours) and Christiana Care Health System (CCHS) among the DE-INBRE Partner Institutions to provide the informatics cyberinfrastructure, research support, educational programs, and research exposures needed to promote a vibrant biomedical research capacity in the State of Delaware. Specific Aims 1. Support DE-INBRE?s expanded Biomedical Research Network. 2. Enhance Delaware?s biomedical research capacity. 3. Support biomedical research initiatives in Delaware. 4. Enhance the science and technology knowledge of Delaware?s workforce.